Things can get better
by Newsieslover123
Summary: What happends when a 21st century girl meets four newsies in the worst time of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**So i like this story better. uh the whole life thing is true with me.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything credit goes to disney :)**

**I know this chapters boring sorry.**

* * *

July 1st 2009

I've always lived a life different than most. When I was 7 my mom died I don't remember her much, And when I was 14 my dad got really sick and I had to move in with my sister, her husband and 2 kids. I moved 4 hours away. Across Florida my home state since I was born. Leaving my friends and most family behind. Its been a few months since I've moved and I'm getting used to my new surroundings. I've recently took an interest in the 1899 Newsboys strike. I think its amazing that kids can stick up for themselves like that. Thankfully its summer and I get to go to Manhattan the place where it all started. On Myspace I keep in touch with my old friends that I left behind. They think I'm nuts for being into something so weird. Before I moved I had plenty of friends and a great life. When I moved here no one really likes me and I have to entertain myself most of the time. I have one friend here and she doesn't understand why I'm so into the strike either. Hell I don't even know. But I'm determined to figure out why fate has me so interested. But one thing Nicole (my only friend from here) likes about the strike is one of the newsboys, Spot Conlon to be exact. She thinks that he is the most gorgeous man ever. I don't, I think that another one is but with the research I've had I cant seem to figure out his name. Oh well though. Now don't you go thinking I'm weird too. I'm just shy and not to happy of my life so far. Hopefully one day my life will be back to normal.

* * *

July 1st 1900

Spot, Mush, Skittery, and Blink were walking down the alley. Having no worries. They were walking back from Medda's. Ever since the strike Spot has been with the 'hattan newsies a lot.

"Aye Spot you up for a round of whiskey" Blink asked flashing his come-on do-it smile.

"Sure Blink, as long as you pay" Spot replied with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah blink it was your idea why don't you pay for all of us" Mush commented.

"I don't really want any even if we put all our money together we don't have enough to get drunk and what's the fun of drinking without getting wasted huh?" Skittery bumped in grumpily.

"Ah c'mon Skitts It'll be fun anyway." Blink replied.

"Yeah Skitts girls will probably be there too" Mush added.

As they walked to the bar they had no idea what was going to happen to them.

* * *

**Review please! new chapeter comming soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So uh idk if i like this chapter. tell me whatcha think :)**

**I Still dont own anything. :)**

* * *

As the boys made it to the bar they knew something was wrong…

"Aye Blink uh somethins up look at skittery he'd all skittish he only gets like that when somethin bad is gonna happen" Mush nudge to Blink.

"Ah, don't worry about it, maybe when somethin really is gonna happen we should." blink replied annoyed.

Mush just shrugged and kept walking. Which was a bad idea on his part. The boys made it to the bar ready to get their drink on. They almost finished there first round when a group of suspicious men walked into the bar. The boys thought nothing of it until they brought out guns and stuck them to the bartender and other workers heads.

"Give us the money and no one gets hurt" one man said.

"Whoa man calm down, here" Blink said handing him some coins.

"And your friends" another man said from behind Blink

"Uh come on boys" Blink said turning to the group.

"Hell no am I give n some bummahs my money" Spot commented.

"Oh well then you all must die" the first man said walking towards the group.

"Spot just give him your…"

Mush was cut off but a gun shot strait into skittery's heart. Killing him on the spot.

"Skitt!" They all yelled while jumping to his side.

"Now give me your money" The man said with an evil smirk on his face.

Spot looked up at him with his cold glare stood up and punched in strait square in the jaw. Soon Blink and Mush joined in. After that everything went blurry. Last thing they remember was the men pulling out there guns again.

* * *

July 2, 2009

"I think I'm going to take a walk" I said already half way out the door to my brother-in-law… Michael.

"Okay uh be back before Danielle is home cause she's cooking dinner early." he replied.

Danielle being the sister she should was way to over protective of me and Michael understood that.

The woods near my house had a walking trail, I took that trail anytime I needed just room, time to think. It was peaceful and I felt in one with nature. After I got about half way through I turned to start back home when I saw them. There were 3 or 4 boys laying in the woods. Looking as they were hurt I ran to them, what good was that I'm just a week girl not knowing how to help anything.

The boys were all about my age I could tell by their faces. The weird thing was they were wearing clothes from the early 19th century and only I would know that, me and my weird obsessions. So uh what do I do try to wake them up… I guess that's the best idea.

"Uh…wake up. Boys, wake up!" I said shaking one of them. The one that looked strangely like Spot Conlon.

"Ah, leave 'em be miss, Spotty there sleeps forever. If you really wanna wake one of us up try Blink he wakes up the fastest." A boy said from behind me. I jerked my head around to see who was talking to me this boy had chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and curly dark brown hair. He looked like a God. The way the sun coming in through the trees hit his skin making him glow a little.

"Uh hi, who are you." I asked in awe. Why did he look so familiar to me.

"Oh hiya I'm Mush!" he said spitting into his hand.

I looked at his hand with a grossed out look on my face. "Uh"

"Oh sorry I wasn't thinkin girls don't spit shake. And you are?" He said wiping his hand on his brown vest.

"Mush? Uh that's kinda a weird name." I said looking at the ground.

"Well its my nickname. And uh were are we. There's no woods by where I live in New York what part is this?"

"Um this is Florida not New York and… yeah." I said awkwardly sort of confused.

"Florida? Where the hell is that."

"Its uh at the bottom of the us to the right side,"

"Huh? Girly you don't make since." he laughed to himself. "And why are you wearing weird clothes huh?"

I was wearing my new shorts from Hollister and an A&F shirt. Me wearing weird clothing, how about him and the other sleeping boys? They were wearing stuff from like the strike or something. Wtf! And that's when it hit me, I was going crazy. After all "mush" here said the boy who looks like Spot named Spot. I'm imagining boys from the strike. wow how crazy can a girl get…

"Miss, uh you there?" Mush asked cutting in through my trail of thought.

"Oh uh yeah, uh what did you say that boy's name was?" I asked pointing spot, or what seemed to be him.

"Spot… why?" he said real confused like.

"Uh I'm gonna go, I'm imagining this…. Or maybe it's a dream. That's it a dream. So uh bye mush I'm gonna go wake up and forget all about this crazy ass dream."

"Uh miss what's the matter, this isn't a dream, what are you getting so worked up over." he said walking towards me.

"Okay you think this isn't a dream, what year do you think it is mush!" I screamed.

"Uh, calm down, and its 1900, what else"

"Try 2009 bucko, still think this isn't a dream or I'm going crazy or something"

"2009? You mean to tell me the year here in 2009?" he said real confused.

"Uh yeah, see I am going crazy…"

"I'ma soak that dirty rotten scabber" a different boy yelled cutting me off. I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Uh Spot I checked around this place those scabbers are long gone. We scared 'em huh, we taught them not to shoot our friend."

This time I turned around. Mush said Spot signaling that he was awake. I could see if it was really him.

"Who's the lady." Spot said raising his eyebrow and pointing at me.

"I don't know she hasn't told me" Mush shrugged.

"Oh sorry I'm Darby" I said smiling a little. Jeeze I forgot to tell them my name. I feel stupid now, who forgets to say their name.

"Darby? That's a weird name." Spot giggled out.

"Like yours is any better, who gets named after a dog huh?" I said kind of madly.

"Well Darby was explaining somethin about how it was 2009 and how she thought she was going crazy, but I don't think she is she's to pretty to go crazy." Mush exclaimed smiling.

I blushed. What me blushing dude in my old life I had guys all over me telling me I'm pretty all the time I was used to it. Why was I blushing now?

"Thanks but I'm sure I am going crazy, I have 4 boys in front of me that think there in 1900 two of em aren't even awake yet. What am I suppose to do with you. And what if your not even real. I'm just so confused ugh!" I said all in one breath too confused to breathe.

"Whoa doll face calm down. What are you talking about." Spot asked still very close to me, was this like his forte or something cause it really could get annoying,

"You are in 2009, aka the future to you." I said it real slowly like I was talking to a two year old.

"Aye no one talks to me like a freaking retard alright." he responded while shaking my shoulders.

"Fine, attitude much?" I said while crossing my arms, and shrugging Spot off me.

"Hey who's the pretty lady" A boy with blonde hair a giant smile and an eye patch budded in nudging Mush.

"I'm Darby, your in 2009 no more questions please." I said obviously annoyed.

"Aye I was just wonderin." he said shrugging loosing his smile. "Oh and I'm Kid Blink" His smile lit back up again.

"Hi" I said no even looking at him. "Mush, I've known you the longest, go get your other friend up and then I'll try to figure everything out." Pointing to the boy in…Pink. At least one of them has color taste.

"Okaaaay? Boys Skitt, is he alive, don't you remember he got shot! Come with me!" He said once looking at the boy.

Shot? What have these boys been through. Oh jeeze what if there bad. And undercover as like newsboys or something using the year after the strike. Great now me and my thinking got me scared of these…

"Skitterys alive! He was dead before. Okay maybe this is a dream" Mush said.

"He's alive? Well good. Now all four of you come here I kinda have something figured out." I said pointing in front of me.

They walked over to me, the boy in pink was staring at me the whole time, kinda like he recognized me.

"Hi, I'm Skittery" He said still in awe of me.

"Hi? Uh yeah so first of all, are you guys like escaped criminals pretending to be from 1900..." I asked nervously.

"No! Don't be accusin me girly" Spot said. His cold blue eyes burning.

"Okay, just something that popped in my head" I said feeling kinda bad. "So uh what was the last thing you guys remember?" I changed the subject. All four boys started talking at the same time. "Stop! Blink right?" I asked looking at Kid Blink. He Nodded supporting his smile. "You talk first." he nodded again.

"Well what I remember last is we was in the bar, and then some guys walked in and wanted our money. I gave em my money but these bozos were to stubborn to so they shot skitt, and then spot got really mad and started soakin em, then we all did. That's about it." He said with no emotion on his face.

"Yeah same here!" Mush said when Blink was done.

"Here too." Chimed in Spot.

Okay these boys could really be from the past. This is crazy. That had really bad New York accents which helps with the whole thing. God why me.

"Alright uh, Skittery what do you remember last?" I asked motioning to Skittery.

"Then Pain of being shot." He said with a laugh, how was that funny.

"Alright now I have to figure out why you guys are here. And how to get you back." I said while looking away. I didn't like looking at these boys they remind me of my old life.

"Oh Damn home, what about my boys" Spot yelled out.

"I'm sure Jack would take over until your back." Mush said pushing spot aside.

"Home… SHIT! Where are you guys gonna stay?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh cant we just stay with you." Blink said with his smile.

"No, my sister would go ballistic…" I said while pacing back and forth.

"Your sister, shouldn't you care about your parents." Spot said, not knowing anything was wrong.

With that I bend down and buried my face in my hands trying not to cry. I felt a hand on my back. A comforting hand, I looked up to see who it belonged to, Skittery the one that barley talked, just looked at me like I know how you feel and its alright. I looked at him for a moment then stood up I didn't realize Mush was at my other side until I stood. These boys were actually nice.

"Thanks guys, uh I guess I should take you to my house I'm sure Michael can help." I said kinda looking down.

They all nodded and started into their own conversations. Except for Skittery he caught up to me and walked by me in silence. Every once in a while I would look over at him, His hazel eyes (yes that is the color of his eyes) studied me, he recognized me somehow I just needed to know why. His hair was sticking up in all directions his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest.

We reached my house in about 5 minutes of walking gladly my sister wasn't home yet. I motioned for the boys to stay where they were behind the house as I walked in the backdoor.

"Michael? I'm back, I need to talk to you." I called up the stairs.

"Uh alright shoot?" he responded while coming down the stairs.

"So I have some…friends, that need a place to stay just for tonight I'll find em somewhere else tomorrow. But uh they're all boys…"

"How many boys and why.?"

"4 they don't have a place to stay they're kinda lost. Cover for me please. They can sleep downstairs on the couches?"

"Fine I'll cover bring em in."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I was already at the backdoor while saying that and motioning the boys to come in.

"Uh? Darby?" Michael noticed their clothes. Fuck.

"Yeah I know it was all they had." Good cover. I smiled to myself.

"Okay tomorrow though were taking em shopping. They need clothes from this century." he laughed.

At that he walked upstairs. Leaving me and the boys downstairs.

"Does he know where were… or when were from." Mush asked.

"No he was just playing around. So uh this is where you will be sleeping tonight. The living room had a big TV in a TV case thing. A two seater love seat a chair and a three seater couch. All the same greenish leather. White carpet and a dark brown coffee table.

After they looked around at the future surroundings I took them on a tour of the rest of the house before my sister got home. In about every room I had to stop and answer questions. This was gonna take a lot longer than I thought. When we made it to my room upstairs my sister go home… oh no.

* * *

**Review please. whatcha think? of this chapter.**


End file.
